She Survived
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: What happens after Things Change... Don't think BB and Terra will have it easy (;
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Teen Titans .-.**

**Hey! This is what I believe BeastBoy and Terra was thinking after he saw her in the last episode:) I still can't believe they ended it at that! Ugh it annoys me so much, but guess what! We trended #saveseasonsix and Scott and Khary noticed us and tweeted us! Scott even favorite my TT collage I made, and my Robin drawing! X.X if you have twitter, start tweeting the hashtag! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-BeastBoy- **

She didn't remember. How could she forget everything? Everything she did, everything we did, all wiped from her mind. The stone shouldn't have affected her like this; even Raven thought it was unlikely. But why would Terra say she didn't remember? She was in stone for an entire year. That shouldn't have caused her memory to be erased. Even more importantly, how did she escape from her stone prison? If only she remembered. I just... I can't lose her, now that I know she was back. Im so lost without her, the whole team knows it, I know it. I feel like I can't live without her. It literally felt like my heart was being repeatedly stabbed, I can't imagine living without her, now that she's back. Because it is her, no matter what she says. I just know it; I can see it in her eyes. I'm broken without her. I can't deny it. I love her.

* * *

**-Terra- **

Why, why did he have to see me?! Why did he have to force me to look in his green eyes, and tell him I wasn't myself?! Why did I have to lie to him?! Why couldn't I have been born normal, with no abnormalities, a regular girl? When I had first emerged from the stone, I wandered aimlessly, having no clue where I was or who I was. Finally I had come to a cave; fell asleep curled in a ball on the hard stone ground and fell into a deep sleep. Once I was awake I had remembered everything. The titans, Slade, my betrayal, fighting and killing Slade, and becoming encased in stone after stopping the lava. Most of all, I remembered BeastBoy. The only one I loved, the only one who ever loved me. The first thing I wanted to do was run right to Titan Tower and apologize, and beg to be back, then throw myself into BeastBoys arms, and just hold onto him for as long as I could. Then I realized, I was a traitor. They wouldn't want me. I had no one. After a very long time, I managed to forge myself into a private school, under the name Selena Anders. I hated all of it, the deceit, everything, but most of all I hated not being with BeastBoy. I lived in the cave I had found, and I cried myself to sleep every night. I missed them all. When BeastBoy called my name that day, I wanted to jump for joy, cry, and run away or into his arms all at the same time. Instead I pretended I didn't know when that was far from it. It hurt so much to lie to my BeastBoy. Because it is me, Terra, no matter what I say. I know he knows it, too, I can see it in his eyes. I'm broken without him. I can't deny it. I love him.

* * *

**Soo tell me what you think! **

**Peace love and kitten BB (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own tt**

* * *

**Terra**

If I wasn't a coward,

I would tell him,

If I wasn't scared he would get hurt physically,

I'd tell him.

But because of all that,

I won't tell him,

That it's me.

* * *

**Slade**

My plan was working perfectly. She wasn't letting the boy know it was her. This is her revenge for thinking she could kill me and get away with it. I knew telling her I would kill her little boyfriend if she let him know would work. Even better when I thought about it, then said I would just capture her little boyfriend and torture him to death in a place where no one, not even little Robin could find him. She agreed she wouldn't tell him who she was, in exchange that he would leave her and BeastBoy alone. Little did she know he planned to do the opposite. Once BeastBoy abandoned Terra completely, I would get Terra. And I would kill her. No, better idea! I'll make her be my apprentice once more...

Sometimes my evilness amazes even me.

Oh, I musnt forget someone in Gotham city that also awaits my word….

* * *

**Sorry its short, update will be soon!**

**dedicated to Hyper-Blossom Z! I lovedyour review, btw(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did then there would have been an actual season six, not just Teen Titans Go! Don't get me wrong, I love that they brought them back, I just really wish that they brought back the ACTUAL Teen Titans. It's like, if they were bringing them back, why couldn't they have just gotten season six? Ugh..**

* * *

**BeastBoys P.O.V. **

I walked through the tower, feeling way better than I had in a long time. I had finally decided that I needed to get over Terra, and I knew just how to do it. I confidently walked up to Raven, who was reading her book while sipping her tea.

"Hey Rae, I have a question for ya." I said, leaning up against the wall, hoping I looked cool and relaxed.

"If you want me to referee for stankball," She said monotonously, saying stankball the same way someone would say dog crap, "Then the answer to your question would be no."

"Naw, the question I wanted to ask was something a little more intense." I told her, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Well then just ask me." Raven muttered , still immersed in her book.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked, looking right at her. Raven dropped her book, and looked at me, her eyes wide and her mouth in a small O of surprise and disbelief. I grinned a her, my fang becoming more prominent.

"Are you serious?" Raven asked, her voice high with disbelief. I nodded.

"I've liked you for a long time Rae. I just never did anything about it." I told her softly. It was true. I had a little crush on her ever since the day she willingly hugged me. I just liked Terra better. No! I'm not gonna think about her! Forget that. I looked at Raven, asking her answer with my eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time too." She said quietly, averting her eyes.

"So that's a yes?" I questioned, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, BeastBoy, I will be your girlfriend." She looked up at me, sounding somewhat exasperated with me. I grinned.

"Well come on then Rae, lets go get some pizza!" I shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. She followed me, then yanked her hand out if my tight hold. I looked at her wondering why she did that. She then gently took my hand, and entwined it into hers. I smiled, and then we walked to the pizza place we always go to with the team.

When we got to the pizza place, we ordered a half tofu half cheese pizza. We sat down with our pizza at one of the outside tables. I opened the pizza box and got out a slice for myself, then Rae took one of her own.

"So, BeastBoy, what do you want to do after this?" Raven asked, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the park. They have a lot of trampolines there for the rest of the week, some kinda promotional thing I think." I said with a mouthful of pizza. Raven nodded.

"That would be fun." She said, taking another slice of pizza. We ate the rest of the pizza, occasionally commenting on something we found interesting. Once we were done with the pizza, we got up and walked over to the ledge of the pizza place. I put my arm around Raven, leaned over and kissed her check, causing her to severely blush. I heard a strangled sob from behind me. I turned around, and saw Terra, or at least the girl who looks like Terra standing there, tears falling fast out of her eyes that sparkled like dark blue sapphires. When we caught eyes, hers widened and she turned on her heels and ran away from us.

"Terra!" I shouted, running in the direction she went. I heard Raven shout my name but I kept running. I had to find Terra.

* * *

**Terra P.O.V. **

I had been feeling really alone and sad, so I decided to go to the places that made me happy. I went to the park where me and BeastBoy had had so much fun memories at. Then once that started to make me cry I decided to leave. I headed over to the pizza place I always went to when I was with the Titans. I felt a little less alone when I was there. I smelt the delicious sent of pizza and almost fainted as my stomach twisted painfully, leaving me feeling like I was going to throw up. I breathed in deeply, hoping that would help. It didn't really. I had no money, the only time I ate was at school because I got free lunches. It was terrible. My rib and hip bones were extremely prominent, I looked like I was anorexic. I was so bony and weak all the time, I knew at some point I would probably keel over from starvation, but I tried to not think about it. I was walking over to the table that I had sat at with BeastBoy while he was trying to convince me I was me, and was about to sit down when I saw him. He was standing by the ledge, and it looked like he had his arm around someone. I felt as though my entire body was numb. I couldn't believe this was happening. I walked over as though I was in a trance, and couldn't believe what I saw. It was BeastBoy alright, and he had his arm around Raven of all people. I watched in silence, tears slipping down my cheeks as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. I let out a strangled sob, and gaped at them in horror. BeastBoy slowly turned around, and then looked right at me, right in my eyes. I locked eyes with him for just a second, as his beautiful green eyes widened in shock, taking in the state I happened to be in. I was wearing extremely ratty and dirty jean shorts, and a extremely baggy black shirt that was 4 sizes too big for me. The shorts were also too big for me, but I had found some rope that I used as a belt. I had found these clothes in the garbage, along with the 1 size too small Nike tennis shoes. I had washed them in a stream with some soap I found in a garbage can also, but they always seemed to get dirty again no matter what I did. I had found an old comb in the street that I had to use as a hairbrush. I had thoroughly cleaned it though before I used it. I had luckily cleaned myself up before I went out, using some shampoo and conditioner from a hotel that I had managed to snag when I went in to see if they had anything I could get that wouldn't really count as stealing. I quickly turned away from him and dashed through the pizza place, and towards my little cave I used as a house. I kept running, feeling like that fateful day the scorpion was chasing after me, only this time I wasn't leading something into a trap. I soon realized that I wouldn't be able to run all the way to my cave. I was extremely winded and my blood pressure must have been extremely high. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. I was gasping for breath and couldn't stop crying. I finally turned in a alleyway and hid there. I could hear BeastBoy running, and ducked behind a garbage can.

"Terra?" I heard him softly call out. "I know it's you. Please come out, I know your in here." I could hear him breathing hard, whereas I was hardly daring to breath. I felt my blood pressure going even higher, and I felt like I couldn't breath at all. I started to feel really dizzy, and I gave up on being quiet and started gasping in air.

"Terra! I can hear you!" I heard him say, then heard him coming towards me. I saw black dots swim in my vision, and I couldn't move. I had no idea what was going on. I saw BeastBoy's sparkling green eyes appear in front of me, and just stared at him.

"Terra? Are you okay?" He questioned me. I tried to nod or say something, but I couldn't get myself to say anything. I just kept staring at him. Finally I managed to say something.

"I don't think so.. Please just go..." I said softly and weakly. BeastBoy barely heard me.

"Terra I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to get you help." He brought out his Titans communicator and said "BeastBoy to Robin, are you there? I need backup immediately." He sat there for a couple seconds, waiting for a reply. Just as I heard Robins voice, the communicator was knocked out of his hands.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting up and looking around for the culprit.

"Hello BeastBoy." The voice chilled me to my spine. I knew exactly who that was. Slade. I whimpered in terror. I saw him come out of that shadows. He looked over at me. "Hello Apprentice." He started to walk over to me.

"NO!" BeastBoy roared, running over to him. Slade just punched him in the stomach and swiped his legs out from underneath him. BeastBoy moaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted at Slade, gathering the last of my strength and summoning a rock to come flying towards him. Slade easily punched the rock into nothing.

"Now Terra, where are your manners? Do you not remember what I said to you?" He asked, walking over to where I was. My eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't do anything to BeastBoy. Just take me." I said, begging with him. Slade seemed to consider the idea.

"Why not." He said. BeastBoy got up and lunged at Slade.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN!" BeastBoy screamed him, turning into a gorilla and tried to punch him. Slade easily dodged the punch. Slade then kicked BeastBoy in the head, causing him to phase back, moaning in pain. BeastBoy looked over at me.

"I'm so sorry BeastBoy. I'm sorry for everything I did. Please don't hate me." I whispered shamefully.

"I forgive you Terra. I don't hate you, I promise." BeastBoy looked at with sincerity in his eyes, his voice honest. I smiled, and he smiled at me.

"Enough of this." Slade said, then kicked BeastBoy hard-extremely hard- in the head. BeastBoy moaned and then was unconscious. Slade looked at me then smiled evilly. To think if I hadn't gone to the pizza place this never would have happened. This was something unexpected. Then again, Slade probably would have came after me at some point. I just hope I die quickly.

"Let's go now Apprentice." He walked over to me, then kicked me in the head. The last thing I heard before the pain consumedme wasRobin yelling BeastBoy's name over and over again from the communicator.

**Hope yall liked it (: sorry for any mistakes!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

**BeastBoy POV**

I woke up in Titans infirmary. Raven was sitting on a chair next to my hospital bed. She was a reading a book and got up as soon as she saw that I was awake.

"Wheres Terra?" I asked her groggily. I saw a flash of pain cross her face, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"I don't know BeastBoy. How do you even know if you saw her?" She inquired in her monotone voice. I glared at her.

"Slade's got her and you won't even believe me?! She could be dead and your sitting there all calm?! I need to find her!" I screamed at Raven, getting out of the bed and running out of the infirmary, not even phased by Ravens hurt face. I saw Robin sitting on the couch with Cyborg and Starfire.

"Robin!" I shout at him, running straight over to him.

"Whoa, BeastBoy, what's up?" He replied, probably a little freaked by my shouting.

"Slade has Terra! He's probably going to kill her if we don't find her! Robin please, I need your help. Your probably the only one who would believe me." I pleaded with him. Robin glanced uneasily at Starfire and Cyborg. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, then cleared his throat.

"BeastBoy, I think you might have imagined it. I think you wanted to see Terra again so bad, that you thought you saw her. I think you should go lay down, ok?" Robin said, getting up and walking over to me. I saw red. I couldn't believe this. Terra might be dead and they think I'm making this up because I miss her?! Hell no!

"I'll just look for her myself then!" I shouted, running towards the door. Robin grabbed my arm, and that made me so mad I did something I NEVER would have done. I pulled back my fist and punched Robin in the face. There was a popping sound and Robin clutched his nose as blood dripped out of it. Starfire got up and went over to him.

"That's enough Beastboy! Calm down!" Raven shouted at me, her black energy pulsing around her. I snarled at her. I started shifting into the Beast, something I never should do. Ravens eyes got huge and she looked terrified. I roared and saw her hands lift up, heard her shout,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And watched as her energy swirled around me, and then knocked me out. I saw nothing but darkness as I shifted back into human form and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Terra POV**

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, and I smelled something foul. I had no idea where I was. I knew I had to be in one of Slades many hide outs, but I only knew of two of them and he most likely wouldn't have taken me to a familiar one that I would recognize. I squinted, trying to see. I was suddenly overwhelmed with terrible pain. My head was pounding, and I my arm had terrible stabbing pains in it. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind my back. When I tried moving them my right arm gave such a wave of pain that it made me gasp aloud. I quickly clamped my mouth shut. If Slade heard me and knew I was up he would begin whatever torture he had planned out for me. I had to get out of here. I tried moving my legs, no such luck. Then I realized something. My legs were shackled to the ground. That must mean that my arms were to. Yep, I could feel the metal on my wrists. Crap, how was I supposed to get out of this? I needed to get out of here, and fast. It wouldn't be long before Slade came to check on me. I had no idea as to how I would get out of this mess. Then, a horrible thought dawned on me. What if Slade had BeastBoy?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt, again, all because of me. A flashback went through my mind.

***FLASHBACK* **

"Terra, please! You don't have to do this!" BeastBoy pleaded with me as he was barely hanging onto the ground, about to fall through the crack in the ground I made. I just smirked at him as I walked forward, moving my hand to close the ground.

"Please Terra, we're your friends!" BeastBoy shouted at me, his finger slipping even more. Those words pissed me off.

"I don't have any friends, remember?!" I snarled at him."Hope you weren't expecting a goodbye kiss." His eyes widened as he remembered what he said when I begged him for forgiveness. I blinked away me tears as I glared at him, hate in my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I closed the ground opening, hearing his echoed scream that would forever haunt me.

***END FLASHBACK***

Those times with Slade would always haunt me, no matter what I did. If I could go back and change it, I would have never went with Slade. I had betrayed the Titans, lost their trust, and had pretty much been dead for over a year. I still wondered how I escaped my stone prison. Sometimes I thought that perhaps Brion had something to do with it, but then I remembered. My father would never let Brion look for me. And even if my brother happened to look for me, how would he find me? I missed my brother, and even though I would never admit it, I also missed my father. I couldn't think about that right now though. I just didn't want to rethink about my past. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling. I took deep breaths, and calmed myself down. I tried to assess the damage done to me so far. I believed my arm was broken, as I couldn't move it and felt terrible, sharp stabbing pains in it. I most likely had a concussion, as my head wouldn't stop pounding and I felt extremely dizzy. I felt other minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious other than my head and arm. I was in a terrible position, and hated that I was here, trapped by Slade once again. It wasn't fair, he was just pissed I killed him. I could only hope I got out of this mess alive, or that I died quickly. I heard a door open, and light came into the room. I squinted my eyes against the sudden brightness.

"Hello Terra." I heard his chilling voice and felt shivers all along my spine. I said nothing, scared out of my mind. He walked in and flicked on some lights. It got way too bright for my eyes. The ground I had been laying on was lifted up into the air, and moved under a big bright light. It turns out I had been on an examination table. I could see a large assortment of knifes and scalpels, some big and some small. The blades seemed to glint evilly in the light. I looked over at Slade, who was looking right at me. He picked up a small knife, with a curved blade and a extremely sharp, small pointy tip. My heart started racing, and my head pounded harder. My blood was pounding in my ears.

"We are going to play a little game, Terra. I do hope you enjoy it."

* * *

**Sooo what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! After this story I was thinking if doing another Teen Titans story where there's a huge fight, and the Titans break up. All of them. Please tell me if you'd be interested in reading that, I'd like to know(: **

**Byyyyee(:**


End file.
